Spider-Man
Name: Spider-Man Directed by: Sam Raimi Screenplay by: David Koepp Based Upon Marvel Comic Books by: Steve Ditko Stan Lee Produced by: Ian Bryce and Laura Ziskin Executive Producers: Avi Arad Stan Lee Music by: Danny Elfman Cinematography by: Don Burgess Film Editing by: Arthur Coburn Bob Murawski Production Design by: Neil Spisak Production Companies: Marvel Enterprises Laura Ziskin Productions Pixar Animation Studios Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: April 30, 2002 (Philippines) May 3, 2002 Length: 2 hours, 2 minutes Budget: $139 million Box Office: $821.7 million Pixar Movie Number: 719 Spider-Man is a 2002 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi. Based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, the film stars Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker, a high school student living in New York City, who turns to crimefighting after developing spider-like super powers. Spider-Man also stars Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn (a.k.a. the Green Goblin), Kirsten Dunst as Peter's love interest Mary Jane Watson, Rosemary Harris and Cliff Robertson as Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and James Franco as his best friend Harry Osborn. After progress on the film stalled for nearly 25 years, it was licensed for a worldwide release by Columbia Pictures in 1999 after it acquired options from Pixar Animation Studios on all previous scripts developed by Cannon Films, Carolco and New Cannon. Exercising its option on just two elements from this multi-script acquisition (a screenplay credited to James Cameron, Ted Newsom, John Brancato, Barney Cohen, and "Joseph Goldman" (the pet name of Menahem Golan) and a later treatment credited solely to Cameron), Sony hired David Koepp to create a working screenplay from this "Cameron material". Directors Roland Emmerich, Ang Lee, Chris Columbus, Jan de Bont, M. Night Shyamalan, Tony Scott and David Fincher were considered to direct the project before Raimi was hired as director in 2000. The Koepp script was rewritten by Scott Rosenberg during preproduction and received a dialogue polish from Alvin Sargent during production. Filming took place in Los Angeles, and New York City from January 8 to June 30, 2001. Spider-Man premiered in the Philippines on April 30, 2002, and had its general release in the United States on May 3, 2002. It became a critical and financial success. For its time, it was the only film to reach $100 million in its first weekend, had the largest opening weekend gross of all time, and was the most successful film based on a comic book. With $821.7 million worldwide, it was 2002's third-highest-grossing film and is the 50th-highest-grossing film of all time (7th at the time of release). The film was nominated at the 75th Academy Awards ceremony for Best Visual Effects and Best Sound Mixing. Due to the success of the film, Columbia Pictures and Marvel released two sequels, Spider-Man 2 in 2004, and Spider-Man 3 in 2007. Plot High-school senior Peter Parker lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben and is a school outcast. On a school field trip, he visits a genetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn and love interest, Mary Jane Watson. There, Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered "super spider". Shortly after arriving home, he becomes unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp, is trying to secure an important military contract. He experiments on himself with an unstable performance-enhancing chemical. After absorbing the chemical, he goes insane and kills his assistant. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs and his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with Flash Thompson. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Uncle Ben's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility," Peter thinks of impressing Mary Jane with a car. He enters an underground fighting tournament and wins his first match, but the promoter cheats him out of his money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape. Moments later, he discovers that Uncle Ben was carjacked and killed. Peter pursues and confronts the carjacker, only to realize it was the thief he let escape. After Peter disarms him, the carjacker flees, but dies in the process. Meanwhile, a crazed Norman interrupts a military experiment and kills several scientists and the military's General Slocum. Upon graduating, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, a newspaper company headmaster, hires Peter as a freelance photographer, since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Norman, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company, assassinates them at the World Unity Fair. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses. They fight and Spider-Man is wounded. At Thanksgiving dinner, Aunt May invites Mary Jane, Harry and Norman. During the dinner, Norman sees the wound and realizes Spider-Man's identity. Shortly after he leaves, the Green Goblin attacks and hospitalizes Aunt May. Mary Jane admits she has a crush on Spider-Man, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who loves Mary Jane, arrives and learns she has feelings for Peter. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Peter loves Mary Jane, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's biggest weakness. The Goblin holds Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Spider-Man to choose whom he wants to save, and drops Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Man manages to save both Mary Jane and the tram car, while the Goblin is pelted by civilians who side with Spider-Man. The Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building where they battle. When the Goblin boasts about how he will later kill Mary Jane, an enraged Spider-Man overpowers the Goblin. Norman reveals himself to Spider-Man, who stops attacking. He begs for forgiveness, but at the same time controls his glider to impale his foe. Sensing the attack, Spider-Man dodges, and the glider impales Norman. As he dies, Norman begs Peter not to tell Harry of the Green Goblin's identity. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to Norman's house. Harry arrives to find Spider-Man standing over his father's body. He seizes a gun, intent on shooting Spider-Man, but Spider-Man escapes and hides the Green Goblin's equipment. At Norman’s funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, whom he deems responsible for his father's death, and asserts that Peter is all the family he has left. Mary Jane confesses to Peter that she is in love with him. Peter, however, feels that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Man's enemies. He hides his true feelings and tells Mary Jane that they can only be friends. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Ben's words, and accepts his new responsibility as Spider-Man. Voice Cast *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *James Franco as Harry Osborn *Cliff Robertson as Ben Parker *Rosemary Harris as May Parker *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Joe Manganiello as Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Bill Nunn as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Michael Papajohn as the Carjacker *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Ron Perkins as Dr. Stromm Media Release *''Spider-Man'' is released on DVD and videotape Friday, November 1, 2002. International Info *Kazakhstan and Russia: May 1, 2002 / January 28, 2003 (Kazakh DVD) / December 31, 2002 (Russian DVD) *Yugoslavia: May 2, 2002 / December 30, 2003 (Yugoslavian DVD, only in English dubbing) *USA, Canada, Estonia, Hong Kong, Croatia, Iceland, Jordan, South Korea, Lebanon, Lithuania, Latvia, Malaysia, Philippines, Serbia, Singapore, Slovenia, Thailand and Taiwan: May 3, 2002 / November 1, 2002 (DVD) / October 31, 2002 (Canadian French DVD) / March 25, 2003 (Estonian DVD) / May 6, 2003 (Cantonese DVD) / June 3, 2003 (Croatian DVD) / July 1, 2003 (Icelandic DVD) / July 29, 2003 (Korean DVD) / May 20, 2003 (Lithuanian DVD) / July 15, 2003 (Latvian DVD) / September 16, 2003 (Malay DVD) / November 29, 2002 (Philippines and Singapore DVDs) / December 16, 2003 (Serbian DVD) / May 6, 2003 (Slovene DVD) / July 22, 2003 (Thai DVD) / April 15, 2003 (Mandarin DVD) *Greece: May 5, 2002 / February 4, 2003 (Greek DVD) *South Africa: May 10, 2002 / December 3, 2003 (South African DVD with English dubbing) *Japan: May 11, 2002 / November 7, 2002 (Japanese DVD) *Barbados and Venezuela: May 15, 2002 / October 4, 2002 (Barbados DVD) / November 1, 2002 (Venezuelan DVD, only the Mexican Spanish dubbing) *Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Israel and Peru: May 16, 2002 / November 1, 2002 (Argentinian DVD, only the Mexican Spanish dubbing) / March 25, 2003 (Bolivian DVD) / May 6, 2003 (Chilean DVD, only the Mexican Spanish dubbing) / December 2, 2003 (Hebrew DVD) / December 6, 2002 (Peru DVD, only the Mexican Spanish dubbing) *Brazil, Ecuador, Kenya, Mexico, Panama and Uruguay: May 17, 2002 / December 20, 2002 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) / November 1, 2002 (Mexican Spanish DVD) *Indonesia and Jamaica: May 22, 2002 / February 25, 2003 (Indonesian DVD) / March 31, 2003 (Jamaican DVD) *India and Sri Lanka: May 24, 2002 / June 3, 2003 (Hindi DVD) / July 1, 2003 (Sri Lankan DVD) *Armenia: May 30, 2002 / September 24, 2002 (Armenian DVD) *Colombia: May 31, 2002 / January 28, 2003 (Colombian DVD, only the Spanish dubbing) *Kuwait: June 4, 2002 / December 27, 2002 (DVD) *Oman, Qatar and Switzerland: June 5, 2002 / January 20, 2003 (Arabic DVD) / May 20, 2003 (French-speaking Religion DVD) *Austria, Australia, Switzerland, Czech Republic, Germany and Slovakia: June 6, 2002 / December 20, 2002 (Austrian DVD / October 7, 2003 (Australian DVD) / August 12, 2003 (German-speaking Religion DVD) / June 10, 2003 (Czech DVD) / January 21, 2003 (German DVD) / July 26, 2003 (Slovak DVD) *Italy and Romania: June 7, 2002 / January 14, 2003 (Italian DVD) / March 18, 2003 (Romanian DVD) *Egypt and France: June 12, 2002 / February 11, 2003 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) / November 1, 2002 (French DVD) *Hungary: June 13, 2002 / May 13, 2003 (Hungarian DVD) *UK, Ireland and Turkey: June 14, 2002 / November 29, 2002 (UK DVD) / January 7, 2003 (Ireland DVD) / March 25, 2003 (Turkish DVD) *Spain, Poland and Portugal: June 21, 2002 / January 14, 2003 (Spanish DVD) / April 29, 2003 (Polish DVD) / June 24, 2003 (Portuguese DVD) *Sweden: June 23, 2002 / January 28, 2003 (Swedish DVD) *Belgium and Denmark: June 26, 2002 / January 21, 2003 (Flemish DVD) / February 11, 2003 (Danish DVD) *Finland and Norway: June 28, 2002 / February 18, 2003 (Finnish DVD) / March 31, 2003 (Norwegian DVD) *Netherlands: July 4, 2002 / December 17, 2002 (Dutch DVD) *Bulgaria: July 5, 2002 / May 27, 2003 (Bulgarian DVD) *China: August 7, 2002 / May 20, 2003 (two Chinese versions on DVD) Aspect Ratios *1.85:1/1.33:1 (Widescreen and Fullscreen/''Full Open Matte'') DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Bonus Features **Commentaries **Spider-Sense **"Weaving the Web" Pop-Up Factoids **Character Files **Marketing Campaign **DVD-Rom *Languages and Subtitles **English **Français/French (Canada) **Español/Spanish (Mexico) Previews Previews taken from "Spider-Man" on videocassette and DVD Friday, November 1st, 2002. *Phone Booth Trailer (Coming to Theaters April 2003) *Drumline Trailer (Coming to Theaters December 13th) *Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 27th) *Stan Lee's Mutants, Monsters and Marvels Promo *Cingular Wireless TV Commercial (ft. Spider-Man) *Spider-Man: The Animated Series Promo *Spider-Man Soundtrack TV Commercial *Stay Tuned After the Feature for the Spider-Man Music Video Quotes *Quotes Other Languages * Spider-Man/Other Languages Language Dubs * Spider-Man/Language Dubs Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:2002 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films Category:List of Pixar movies